WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic 2017. It took on August 14, 2017 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It was aired on the WWE Network on September 4, 2017. Summary NXT’s Abbey Laith promised to “save herself” in the Mae Young Classic, but unfortunately for her, that agenda simply didn't mesh with Mercedes Martinez, who set her sights on achieving legendary status in the tournament. The Latina Sensation blistered Laith with big chops at the start, but the ballerina-turned-brawler bounced back and showed off some of her dance pedigree when she performed a split while simultaneously delivering a jawbreaker to Martinez. Renowned for her fearlessness, the self-proclaimed “Crown Jewel of NXT” took a huge risk next, leaping from the top rope onto Martinez on the floor. The scintillating plancha leveled Martinez and brought Full Sail University to its feet, and a subsequent German Suplex by Laith nearly caused Martinez's elimination from the tournament. Laith then attempted the Alligator Clutch, the same move that gained her victories in the first two rounds, but Martinez demonstrated her wherewithal by rolling through the hold, slapping Laith in the face and then dropping her with the fisherman buster for the victory. Shayna Baszler continues to prove that she's a bad, bad woman, as she showed in her most malicious display yet in the Quarterfinals at the expense of the ever-popular Candice LeRae. Despite Baszler's daunting reputation, the daring LeRae fought heroically as she tried to take down The Queen of Spades. She flew through the air with a tope suicida-turned-DDT onto the floor and later, against all odds, trapped Baszler in the Gargano Escape, the submission hold made famous by LeRae's husband, Johnny Gargano. For a moment, it almost seemed possible that LeRae would force Baszler to submit. The tough-as-nails former UFC fighter didn't, however, so LeRae ascended the turnbuckles. Baszler gave chase, and though LeRae ripped her off the ropes with Miss LeRae's Wild Ride, Baszler countered the finishing maneuver mid-air, switching it into a rear-naked choke on LeRae. LeRae tapped out quickly, but Baszler maintained the hold, even after the bell sounded. She finally released the submission, but as LeRae's husband, Johnny Gargano, ran in to check on her, Baszler added insult to injury, lightly kicking at the foot of the supine and reeling LeRae. Moving on to the Semifinals, Baszler gets set to face one of the few women in the Classic that she admits to respecting, one of her mentors inside the ring, Mercedes Martinez. Piper Niven and Toni Storm put their friendship aside as they fought for a chance at the Semifinals, but that doesn't mean they didn't take a moment to pay respect to each other's ability. After an athletic exchange of holds in which both women used neck bridges to avoid being pinned, Scotland's Niven and Australia's Storm performed neck bridges simultaneously and then shook hands — a lighthearted moment that preceded a forceful showdown. The next time Storm went to bridge, Niven brought the full brunt of her weight down upon her for a near-fall. Niven also drilled Storm with a Michinoku Driver II, a move that helped Niven win previous tournament matches, but Storm amazingly kicked out. Left with no other option, Niven seemed to apologize to Storm before attempting a Vader Bomb off the ropes. The break in concentration might have been what hampered Niven, as Storm managed to scramble to her feet and German suplex the super-heavyweight Niven off the middle turnbuckle. Storm then used every bit of energy she had left to hit a top-rope leg drop for the three-count and move one match closer to the Finals. The action was fast-paced and unrelenting as Kairi Sane and Dakota Kai, two of NXT's most highly touted new signees, did battle in the final match of the Quarterfinal Round. From scientific mat wrestling to brutally high-impact strikes, Sane and Kai seemed to match each other move for move. Sane dropped Kai with a spear, and Kai returned fire with one of her trademark, smile-altering big boots. The Pirate Princess soared with forearm smashes, so Kai put Sane down with a big roundhouse kick. Kai then sprinted around the ring to line up her running yakuza kick, but Sane slipped out of the way, rearranged Kai with an Alabama slam and set sail with the Diving elbow drop to defeat the double-tough New Zealander and continue her journey in the tournament. With her Mae Young Classic experience over, Kai showed grace in defeat, congratulating Sane, who now prepares for a Semifinal Match against Toni Storm. Results ; ; *Mercedes Martinez defeated Abbey Laith in a Mae Young Classic Quarter Final Match *Shayna Baszler defeated Candice LeRae in a Mae Young Classic Quarter Final Match *Toni Storm defeated Piper Niven in a Mae Young Classic Quarter Final Match *Kairi Sane defeated Dakota Kai in a Mae Young Classic Quarter Final Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 1.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 2.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 3.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 4.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 5.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 6.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 7.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 8.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 9.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 10.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 11.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 12.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 13.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 14.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 15.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 16.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 17.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 18.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 19.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 20.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 21.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 22.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 23.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 24.jpg Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 25.jpg See also *WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 External links * Mae Young Classic #7 results * Mae Young Classic #7 at WWE.com * WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 7 on WWE Network Category:2017 events